Juste pour une nuit
by Black666
Summary: Au milieu de Neverland, dans les plus sombres heures, deux êtres se cherchent, se trouvent. Et ce qui n'était qu'un jeu devient bien plus lorsque la sensation d'être à jamais seul se fait étouffante. Juste pour une nuit, pourquoi ne pas être deux ?


_Bonjour,_

_Voilà un petit OS sans prétention sur ma grande série du moment, Once Upon A Time (j'entends Dean de Supernatural raler, mais non, revieeeeeeens, je t'aime aussi!). Disons que c'est pour fêter mon retour après un an de break._

_La scène se place... peu après leur arrivée à Neverland, dans la saison 3. Je l'ai écrit avant l'épisode 5 il me semble. _

_Rating M, z'êtes prévenus !_

_Enjoy._

La nuit était tombée sur Neverland, depuis des heures déjà. Tout le monde dormait, tentative de se reposer pour affronter le lendemain. Tout le monde, sauf Emma. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, la main serrée sur la garde de l'épée que lui avait offert le capitaine. Le sol était dur, des insectes étranges voletaient dans la clairière, mais surtout, elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en l'endroit pour s'abandonner au sommeil.

Et surtout, Neal lui manquait. Qu'elle le perde alors qu'elle venait de le retrouver lui semblait d'une cruauté phénoménale, et aux plus sombres heures des nuits noires du Pays Imaginaire, son absence lui paraissait insupportable. Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée et prisonnière du jeu d'un enfant démoniaque. Une petite fille perdue.

Elle se redressa, renonçant à essayer de s'assoupir, puis se leva sans faire de bruit. Elle observa ses compagnons, Regina recroquevillée sur elle-même, Hook nonchalamment adossé à un tronc d'arbre, puis Mary Margaret et David, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ses parents. Elle savait qu'ils faisaient des efforts, elle savait qu'elle était dure avec eux, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne parvenait pas à se considérer comme leur enfant. Une orpheline, avait dit Peter, et il avait raison.

Toujours en silence, elle attacha l'épée à sa taille, puis s'éloigna du campement. Elle chemina quelques minutes à travers les feuillages, et finit par déboucher sur une plage. Elle scruta l'horizon, mais on n'y voyait rien. Pourtant, là bas, quelque part, il y avait Storybrooke, et la Forêt Enchantée. Quelque part, il y avait Neal.

Un bruit sourd la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle dégaina son épée et tendit l'oreille, les sens aux aguets. Quelqu'un approchait. Elle recula à l'ombre des arbres, et se prépara à l'attaque,le cœur battant. Elle percevait, très distinctement maintenant, des bruits de pas. Quand l'intrus arriva à un mètre d'elle, elle lui sauta dessus et le plaqua sur le sable, la lame sur la gorge. 

_ Hello deary.

Emma soupira, et baissa son épée. Cela ne pouvait être que le capitaine, bien évidemment.

_ Aurais-tu l'obligeance de t'enlever de mon bassin ? Pas que la position soit désagréable hein, bien au contraire, mais elle pourrait devenir un petit peu trop agréable justement.

La jeune femme résista à l'envie de le frapper, et bascula sur le sable, tandis qu'Hook se redressait en position assise.

_ Alors, que fais-tu toute seule au beau milieu de la nuit ?

_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis allée me promener un peu. Et toi ?

_ Je me suis réveillé et je ne t'ai pas vue, alors je suis partie à ta recherche.

_ Trop aimable.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Ils étaient réconfortés par la présence de l'autre, et nul mot n'était nécessaire. Les pensées d'Emma s'étaient envolées une nouvelle fois vers Neal. Dire qu'elle avait du attendre qu'il soit à un cheveu de basculer à travers un portail magique pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. C'était stupide, et elle le regrettait. Elle le regrettait encore plus maintenant qu'elle savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Elle tourna la tête vers Hook et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_ Comment on fait ?

_ Comment on fait quoi ?

_ Comment on fait pour vivre en ayant perdu son grand amour ?

Le capitaine leva la tête vers les étoiles, et les contempla en réfléchissant. Après quelques instants, il répondit :

_ Je crois... Je crois qu'on accepte. On n'oublie pas, on ne pardonne pas, on s'y fait juste. Et le sentiment de perte s'estompe un peu avec les années. On se met à chérir les souvenirs au lieu de pleurer, on réapprends à vivre, tout seul. C'est comme réapprendre à marcher, ou à respirer, mais on finit par y arriver.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et ils se murèrent à nouveau dans le silence. Ce fut le capitaine qui le brisa finalement :

_ Il te manque n'est-ce pas ? Baelfire.

Elle hésita avant de répondre, se confier à lui n'était pas vraiment dans l'ordre de ses priorités.

_ Oui. Je pensais qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu, j'arriverais à ne pas laisser son absence m'atteindre. J'ai passé dix ans à essayer de le rayer de ma vie, de ma mémoire. Mais... mais en le revoyant, je me suis rendue compte que mes sentiments étaient toujours aussi vivaces.

_ Je connais ça.

D'autres minutes passèrent, puis Hook se leva brusquement, et tendit la main.

_ Viens, on va jouer à un jeu.

Les sourcils froncés, Emma lui attrapa le poignet et se mit debout. Il la plaça face à la mer, et chuchota :

_ Ferme les yeux.

Elle obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

_ Maintenant, imagine que Baelfire est devant toi. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Elle visualisa le visage de Neal dans sa tête. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa barbe. Il était si près d'elle, et se rapprochait, comme s'il allait l'embrasser... Elle ouvrit les yeux, effaçant cette image de son esprit, et croisa les bras.

_ C'est stupide comme jeu.

Hook soupira impatiemment, lui prit les bras et les replaça le long de son corps avec force.

_ Essaye au moins ! Lui intima-t-il.

Elle referma les paupières en grommelant. Le capitaine se plaça derrière elle, et porta sa bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille pour murmurer :

_ Imagine le. Il est devant toi, vous êtes seuls. Que fait-il ?

Le visage de Neal réapparut.

_ Il... Il s'avance vers moi. Il va bien, il n'y aucune trace de sa blessure. Il me demande comment je vais, il me dit que je lui ai manqué.

Imperceptiblement, Hook se rapprocha d'elle.

_ Il vient m'encercler la taille et caresser ma joue...

Lentement, le capitaine posa une main sur les hanches d'Emma, et passa son pouce le long de ses lèvres.

_ Il approche son visage, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes...

Il lui tourna la tête et l'embrassa.

Elle voyait son homme, elle sentait sa bouche sur la sienne, sa main sur sa taille. Elle répondit au baiser, tendrement,

_ Neal... soupira-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec plus de passion, plus de fièvre. Il lui agrippa les hanches, se collait contre elle, et une pression sur le bas de son dos lui laissait penser que la situation ne le laissait pas indifférent. Minute, dans son... dos ? Mais Neal était face à elle. Non... Il n'était pas vraiment là, tout ça c'était dans sa tête. Elle rompit le baiser, ouvrit les yeux.

_ Hook...

Ses prunelles étaient noires de désir, il avait la respiration haletante. Elle le trouvait beau ainsi, avec son expression partagée entre l'envie de continuer et le fait de savoir qu'il avait commis un impair et qu'il allait le payer.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Il sourit en se passant un doigt sur ses lèvres rougies.

_ Tout est une question de tension sexuelle.

Elle pouvait le frapper, l'assommer avec le pommeau de son épée et l'enterrer sous la sable. Elle choisit de saisir le col de sa chemise et de l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il ne demanda pas d'explications et ne se fit pas prier pour répondre avec passion. Il mit une main sur sa nuque et approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue venir à la rencontre de celle d'Emma, et réalisant que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il en avait envie.

Lentement, il l'allongea sur le sable, sans pour autant rompre leur baiser. Ses doigts à elle fourrageaient dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il passait sensuellement les mains le long de son corps. Dans sa tête, le visage de Milah apparut. Elle arborait un sourire triste, et cette vision lui serra la cœur. Il voulait qu'elle parte, que son souvenir ne le hante pas cette nuit.

_ Va-t-en, Milah. S'il te plait, va-t-en, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant un peu d'Emma.

Cette dernière lui saisit le menton, pour le regarder attentivement. Elle voyait, au fond de ses yeux, l'image de la femme qu'il avait aimée. Elle pensa à Neal. Mais les deux étaient morts. Ils avaient le droit, au moins pour un soir, de s'abandonner l'un à l'autre, sans rendre de compte aux fantômes.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui du capitaine, et lui sourit, en caressant doucement sa joue. Une nouvelle fois, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour parler. Ils étaient deux enfants, orphelins, dont le cœur semblait irrémédiablement atrophié. Ils avaient perdu leur âme sœur, mais, l'espace de quelques heures, ils pouvaient être seuls, à deux. Essayer de se réconforter par le contact de leurs peaux, appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, le temps d'une étreinte.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, leurs langues continuèrent leur ballet endiablé. Elle les fit basculer, se retrouvant sur son bassin. Il passa les mains sous son débardeur, pour attraper ses hanches et la serrer contre lui. S'embrassant toujours, elle se mit à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, et la lui enleva. Elle mit fin au baiser pour l'observer, et il en profita pour lui retirer son haut, dévoilant à son regard avide sa poitrine prisonnière d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire. Il se jeta dessus, happa à travers le tissu son sein gauche tandis que sa main s'occupait du droit. Les mains d'Emma se faisaient plus aventureuses, elles ne tardèrent pas à défaire le pantalon du capitaine pour découvrir ce qu'il y cachait.

Il gémit, et augmenta ses caresses sur la poitrine de son amante. Enivrés par l'excitation du moment, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements restants, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément tandis que leurs mains exploraient les corps mis à nu. Les doigts d'Emma glissèrent le long du ventre de Hook pour aller se poser sur son membre tendu, entamant une caresse langoureuse qui fit soupirer l'homme de plaisir.

Il renversa leurs positions, et avec un sourire en coin, releva les jambes de la jeune femme. Il commença par déposer de légers baisers dans son cou, puis sa langue traça un sillon jusqu'à son sein. Il prit le mamelon entre ses lèvres et le suçota quelques instants, avant de continuer sa descente le long de son corps, jusqu'à poser sa bouche sur son bouton de chair. Le saisissant de ses dents, il le mordilla et le cajola, tandis que son majeur se glissait en elle. Elle se cambra en gémissant.

Il fit durer le traitement de longues minutes, et le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était de plus en plus fort. Elle voulait le sentir en elle, ça devenait nécessaire . Elle l'arrêta, d'un coup de pied sur l'épaule, le fit tomber en arrière. Puis elle s'avança, féline, et saisit sa virilité dressée pour la prendre en bouche. Alternant mouvements de main et caresses de langue, elle se régalait des murmures de plaisir qu'il tentait d'étouffer. Il posa la main sur ses cheveux et la regarda. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et cette vision de lui en elle faillit le faire partir.

Il la redressa, attrapa son bras pour l'attirer au plus près de lui. Il guida son membre en elle, et elle s'assit doucement sur lui, l'accueillant dans son corps. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Elle commença à monter et descendre sur lui, lentement, sensuellement, et il la serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'échappe. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il voulait la garder pour lui, à tout jamais. Le visage de Milah était toujours dans sa tête, mais il devenait flou, remplacé par celui d'Emma.

Une dizaine de minutes passa, puis la jeune femme s'enleva, et tourna le dos au capitaine. Il passa une main sur son ventre pour la coller contre son torse, et entra de nouveau en elle, aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Les mouvements langoureux reprirent. Elle posa sa tête sur épaule, et ferma les yeux, exposant sa nuque à la langue avide du capitaine.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou quelques instants, puis releva la tête. Et vit que, à quelques mètres d'eux, à la lisière de la forêt, quelqu'un les observait. Son regard croisa celui, effaré, de Neal. Celui-ci esquissa un pas en avant, et Hook passa son autre bras autour du corps d'Emma avec possessivité.

Non, Neal n'avait aucun droit d'être là. De tout gâcher. Pour cette nuit au moins, elle était à lui, entièrement et seulement à lui. Ce serait son nom qu'elle crierait, son visage qu'elle aurait dans la tête quand elle s'endormirait, son odeur qui lui collerait à la peau. Le rival devait s'en aller, la laisser avec lui. Emma ne l'avait pas remarqué et c'était tant mieux.

Dans un grognement, il accéléra ses coups de rein, et la jeune femme ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir. Il avait envie que Neal la voit atteindre le plaisir ultime grâce à lui, et il ne put retenir un sourire triomphal à l'adresse de l'homme. Ce dernier mima une gorge tranchée, puis tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité des arbres.

Le capitaine augmenta une fois de plus le rythme, et les cris ne tardèrent pas à venir. Puis ce qu'il attendait arriva, après un long moment où il alterna lenteur et vitesse. Emma atteignit le septième ciel, les joues rouges, la respiration haletante, et son prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_ Killian !

Ce fut ce qui le fit lâcher prise à son tour, dans un cri qu'il étouffa en mordant l'épaule de son amante. Ils retombèrent sur le sable, l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflés, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, car nul mot n'était nécessaire, puis se rallongèrent. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, pour sceller ce moment. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisée.

Hook regarda l'endroit où s'était tenu Neal et sourit. Il était vivant, mais peut-être qu'après ce qu'il avait surpris, il ne voudrait pas d'Emma. Et alors, elle reviendrait vers lui. Il la guérirait, ils repartiraient de zéro, tous les deux. Ensemble, plus jamais seuls. Il l'espérait.

Quand le sommeil vint le trouver, le visage de Milah avait totalement disparu. Seule une grande blonde au fichu caractère occupait son esprit.

_Voilà, en espérant que cela vous ait plu._

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer !_

_Au plaisir,_

_Black,_


End file.
